


falling into each other, falling with each other

by Spades



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Get together fic, M/M, Multi, conversion to a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint feels greedy the day he slides up behind Natasha and asks her if Phil would be a good choice for a third, he doesn't expect Natasha to smile at him and shake her head and tell him that she's been waiting for him to ask for ages -- that she knows the feeling and wants Phil as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into each other, falling with each other

Clint feels greedy the day he slides up behind Natasha and asks her if Phil would be a good choice for a third, he doesn't expect Natasha to smile at him and shake her head and tell him that she's been waiting for him to ask for ages -- that she knows the feeling and wants Phil as much as he does. 

Clint feels amazing the day he moves slowly up behind Phil and curves his arms around his waist and asks him out right if he wants to join Natasha and him for dinner. Phil stiffens and smiles thinly, eyes rolling and he pats Clint's arm lightly and just says that he can't -- but next week would be good, after they finish their mission on time or earlier.

Clint feels like he found the world was in the palm of his hands the day he watches Phil join them in bed for the first time, the way he kisses Natasha and him like they're so much more than two broken people that just so happened to fall into each other and now him. He feels worshiped that night, he feels loved and he feels like he found his home.

Clint doesn't know what he feels the moment he blurts out some really affectionate phrase and Phil just pauses to brush through a sleeping Natasha's hair and look at him and tell him he loves him too. Natasha's eye opens and she and him both echo that loves for children -- but they both know they've found it with Phil.


End file.
